1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to Internet security, and, more particularly, to a system and method for trusted pair security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firewalls are used in computer networks to permit or deny network transmissions based upon a set of rules. They are frequently used to protect networks from unauthorized access while permitting legitimate communications to pass.
There are at least two problems with firewalls. First, as the number of outward-facing applications grows, the complexity of correctly managing firewalls becomes intractable. Human error will creep into any sufficiently complex system, and firewalls tend to include a lot of complexity in their management. The errors will likely take the form of accidental openings to the system through the firewall. Second, typical de-militarized zone (“DMZ”) system architecture makes it difficult to deploy or change applications due to substantially increased access restrictions in the zone itself.